a fire in the dark
by legionwaraus
Summary: sequel to a fire in the woods R&R i do not own adventure time in it except dex and the 7 other people (i dont know their names)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the past years I was in the candy hospital were dull, I could just hear sounds every day the same noises where beside me

when I could just make out the words they shocked me

"Please dex wake up" said a voice the same thing saying it waiting then crying.

I could just make some words "dont cry"

when the figure heard these words it got all excited calling the doctors over trying to communicate with me

it was a couple more weeks before I came out of my coma

I couldn't remember a thing besides the voice

I sat up there was no one around so I decided to go and sit on the steps out side I couldn't remember this place, why I was here nothing

it started to get cold I went inside I looked around the castle I was following the carpet when I walked in to some one I looked up to a pink girl I said I was sorry and I kept walking she realised who I was she ran after me I heard her call me

I turned around to realise who it was, it was that voice I was shocked, she kept running after me when she caught up to me she gave me a hug one to me that meant nothing but to her it meant the world.

"who are you?" I asked

"you dont remember me?"said the pink girl stunned a what I said

"no I dont remember you nor do I remember anything I only remember your voice" I told the pink girl

"im princess bubblegum ruler of the candy kingdom" she said

"now correct me if im wrong, but your keeping something from me yes?" I asked

"no" she said

"dear girl if you value your life you should not lie to a fire lord" I told her with some annoyance in my voice

bubblegum was stunned at me knowing how I can tell a lie from the truth

"fine you came here to destroy Ooo you argued with the other 7 in the cult you were sent from, you have made friends here called Finn, Jake, Marceline and me I am also your girlfriend" bubblegum told me

I was stunned with curtain memories flooding my mind I had some flashbacks

(flashbacks start)

"_Dex would you like to be my girlfriend?"said bubblegum_

"_sure" I replied_

_bubblegum came and kissed me_

"_why do you pick me and not finn?"_

"_because finn is younger then me."replied the princess _

"_yes but finn keeps trying and you turn him down, but I show up go missing for 3 months then you ask me!" I began becoming unstable so I left_

(end flashback)

I stumbled to the floor remembering them

"im sorry, im sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused the kingdom lock me up I dont want to cause any more suffering do something that gets me away from the people that I will harm do anything just do it" I said while holding back tears

"it's ok dex, its ok" said bubblegum


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the weeks that have gone by when I got out of my coma were rough but I got by, I started my own business of hot wiring and hard wiring old pieces of scrap metal most of the nights I spent were in a bar called "bloody knuckles" I was 26 at the time so I didn't know what to do I got into the occasional bar fights I figured out that my body can repair the wounds inflicted the bigger the wound the more time it needs _I must have been pretty bad to be in a coma for 8 years_ I thought to myself

I decided to go out to see old friends I remembered over time like finn he was doing great he was happy with flame princess I taught finn a spell to conjure a fire hawk it did not like me I got in a fight with him once I tell you it was fun all the stuff he taught me I used and the stuff I taught him he used it was fun, fire everywhere I was having a blast until bubblegum showed up she took me away from him I was like "why you do this?"

"its for your own good!" she told me

"you dont say?" I replied with a hiccup in the middle of the sentence

"why are you like this?" she asked

"maybe because I might be drunk" I couldn't say it with a straight face I started laughing bubblegum took me in the castle and put me on her bed I was oblivious of what was happening she came up and started hugging me I returned the hug something felt strange so when she was asleep I got up and went into her lab seeing curtain experiments I saw a note on one of the tables I looked at it I read it, what it was saying I knew what it was the other 7 are coming on the bottom of the page were some encrypted words

"áøüýú, manáíó and çéáve" I saw these words before the words belonged to 3 of the 7 which have ended up dead.

The words meant an element çéáve was electric, manáíó was water and áøüýú was air when I said these words I was infused with the power I was amazed I made a big boom in the lab

the banana guards ran into the room first then peppermint butler and finally the princess all asking what was going on I looked at them with a smirk I said all the 4 words at once making every part of my body engulfed in an element I blasted the banana guards with some water making my way outside laughing with heaps of joy

"Dex get down I need to tell you something important" said the princess I rushed down picking her up and asking her in the air

"Yes?"

"you need to stop this remember the molecules in your body you now have more powerful molecules converging together!" she told me

"I know isn't it great more molecules more power," I replied with joy

"I need another blood sample," she said

I flew down back to her lab she took quite some blood when should looked at my blood the electricity, fire , water and air all fighting to be a dominated one when they finished a big molecule came out the elements were taking over my body my human aspect fading away but I need these elements to defeat the remaining 4

time went on in Ooo the remaining 4 slowing dying down more letters of the element that each one possessed I got ice, earth and one minor element shadows which was my best thing for sneak attacks as the last remaining one stands I need to take him down I told bubblegum if she can make a portal to this locating 54,19 she was one it straight away

I got finn, jake and marceline to get ready for the fight I told each one of them "the leader is fierce, strong, and fast witted he has one of the worst powers of the 8, fear are you up for the challenge?"

"yes" said marceline

"mathematical" replied finn and jake

when I returned to the candy kingdom princess bubblegum had readied the portal I had troops left and right

"today we fight for the candy kingdom for Ooo and the next generations after us LETS GO!" I yelled vigorously

I lead the squad of jake, finn, marceline and me we got up the stairs I told them to lay low that this was my fight

I walked up to sorrow who was sitting in his chair

"dear boy, how was your trip in Ooo?, did it came to destruction?, or were you soft on them?" the voice said with mockery

"lets finish this sorrow right now, elements against elements" I said with courage

"dear boy, have you learnt nothing while you where in Ooo you cant beat me no matter how hard you tried" the voice started laughing

I started chanting the words áøüýú, manáíó, çéáve, çófét, úíóáð, poýrá and çáñaipi I unleashed a barrage of attacks striking him with every blow how every he can not get defeated just like that I need his word of power he never said it around us it clicked in my mind the word was "bítçh" I laughed at him I used the word to seal him In paper which was what my brother were imprisoned in after sorrow was defeated I took the place as the leader of them I need more people to help out with the work I asked the princess finn and jake and marceline

the princess became the holder of air and water

finn and jake became the holder earth and ice

and marceline became the holder of lighting

but for me I held all the powers including fear and shadow, fire and ice, water and earth and last but not least lighting and air

when the pact had the meetings at the candy kingdom we all have fun mixing the elements together making big statues after all of that we went back to our normal lives


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"princess is it ok if I tell you something?" I asked

"sure, what is it?" replied bubblegum

"well I remembered who my father was," I said with a frown

"who?" asked the princess

"you call him the lich," I said with a big frown

"WHAT, HOW IS THIS POSIBLE?!" shouted the princess

"I think I might go live with him, after what has happened here," trying to not answer her question

"I'll pack my things and leave" I said when I was going down to my room she ran in front of me to try to stop me

"dex dont go I love you," said bubblegum

"If you really love me, there is a house in the middle of that forest inside you will find a book on the floor in that book is a stone throw it and if it comes back to me you do love me if it doesn't you dont love me, go to that house in 2 hours and bring marceline and finn

I sat down at that house, my house waiting for the 3, I had picked up the rock ready to throw it but I didn't throw it I handed it to finn and told him to throw it he did as told when he threw it, it came back to princess bubblegum.

She looked at me asking something I didn't hear it but I just said

"he still does after all this time"

"I still do what after all this time?" asked finn

"you still love princess bubblegum" I told him

bubblegum picked up the rock and she threw it it landed at my feet I gave the stone to marceline when she threw it the same thing happened it landed at my feet

bubblegum and marceline both stared at each other

when I picked up the rock I threw it with regret knowing where it will land I quickly asked the 2 girls to stand next to each other the rock came back and landed where the 2 girls where standing I told them I loved them both I grabbed my bags and gave the stone to marceline to keep I then walked up to bubblegum and gave her a hug I kissed her then I was off

"I'm going to go live with the lich, dont follow me I want to be alone," I said with no emotion

I said the words fear, sorrow and hatred the words combined opened up a portal to the lich's lair

"hello farther how have you been?" I said to the lich

"what are you doing here?" answered the lich

"so father teach me any plague magic? i've been waiting to try that stuff out," I asked him

"again what are you doing here you know you cant be here?!" said the lich

"the only reason your plans fail is that you dont have anyone helping you its just you and those bone bags of yours!, I say that you teach me plague magic so we can take over Ooo, what do you say?" I said

the lich was smiling

"you are really cunning, so I will let you learn to use and handle plague magic, come boy," replied the lich

over the past months me and my father were planing the assault on Ooo I would lead the front line with him

"One more day till we are going to take over Ooo, son," the lich told me

"let me take care of the vampire, the human and the princess they will go down easy, If any thing gets in my way I will destroy it I will kill the 3" I told my father

let the 3 live I want you to bring them back alive so we can control them for the rest of Ooo" said the lich

1 day later

"father we are ready for the assault" I said

"good, let it rain blood" replied the lich as the portal opened I went on a head "delta squad your with me" I yelled the demons in delta squad were very buff and wanted to taste blood we marched to the candy kingdom to start the assault, Finn saw us walking to the kingdom he ran and told the princess

"princess, Dex is coming with 4 demons what are we going to do they are approaching rapidly?"

"get the army ready this is going to be unpleasant" replied the princess, the princess walked up to the bell tower and rang the bell yelling get in side now an assault on the candy kingdom is about to happen

as me and the demons walked to the castle the guards stopped us I motioned the demons towards the guards, the demons ripped the banana guards a part when we got inside the first line of defence was marceline and jake once again I motioned the demons to them and told them to keep the dog and vampire alive the demons rushed forwards grabbing them bringing them to a corner I told the lich he can come now "the first line of defence is captured you can move in" above the hill was the lich and the rest of the demons charging towards the candy kingdom I got to the princess room I opened the door seeing finn about to lunge at me I moved out of the way he landing in the wall he got back up I called the demons to me they grabbed finn, the demons speaking in their demonic language

"so princess how have you been?" asking her

"this isn't funny dex stop this" said bubblegum

"I wish I could you see im only leading the first squad but what you have to worry about is what the lich is going to do" I said with a smirk

"wait dex I have something for you" said the princess

"what?" I asked

"its in that draw over there its that rock you gave marceline she gave it to me to look after," she said

"what you kept it the whole time that I really mean something to you?" I asked bubblegum

she nodded I walked up to her and picked her up I told her

"I will stop this I will defeat the lich even if he is my father I called the demons to me and I said "govnematy sha dultns" they marched down to marceline and jake and untied them as I was walking calling all the demons with me the lich had no one to protect him I did one last motion towards the lich the demon charged at him tearing him apart I did the last blows as he fell to the ground I unleashed a thousand locusts on him eating every bone in his poor body the lich was dead I became the new lich king

I became lord of the demons on the battle field I made my own kingdom in an alternate world bubblegum built a portal to my land, the demons worshipped me I some times came to visit them bubblegum always invited me to any thing she was hosting I was happy for my 27th birthday she gave me the stone which I threw and it landed at her feet we always did things together we had I kid we named him vex,

when vex was old enough he lived with me I showed him that he has my powers when he was 15 years old he became the earl of my kingdom we abandoned my kingdom after something went wrong,

me and vex lived with bubblegum

"hey dad can I ask you something?" asked vex

"sure what is it son?"

"how did you and mum meet?" asked vex

"well I tell you the whole story"

"your mum found me In the forest knocked out she carried me into her lab and she was looking after me when I woke up she was there I caused a lot of havoc on the candy kingdom so I tried killing my self when I blacked out she picked me up and put me in the hospital for 8 years I was in a coma she was beside my nearly everyday when I was awake I have had amnesia not remembering anything but her voice, so my father was the lich and I killed him so im the now the lich king oh what else mmmmhh you mum has powers like me she holds air and water if I remember so thats how I meet you mother till this very day," I told vex

"where is mum any way dad?" asked vex

"I have to go save her from the ice king ill be back" I told vex

as I got to the ice kings place bubblegum was locked up in the little prison "let me out ice king I have a husband and a kid" yelled bubblegum

"seriously bubblegum you still have the powers I gave you let me get you out of there" I said to bubblegum

"hey who's this taking my princess" asked the ice king I used one of my enhanced words fear "ßáøñ"

"hey ice king," I said

"what?" he replied

"Boo" he ran out of the room yelling for Gunter

"gee what did you do it him?" asked bubblegum

"I made myself look like his worst nightmare and fear," I replied

I took bubblegum back to our home I gave her the words fear and fire so if it happens again you can get out your self.


End file.
